hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Megadimension Neptunia VII
is ''an upcoming game in the ''Neptunia series on the PlayStation 4. Comments from the event it was revealed consisted of ones like "a goddess who fell into the dark side" "the modification of Gamindustri" and "the biggest threat in the series will arrive". Storyline Synopsis This game is actually three games in one. It will span three dimensions, each one with it's own story. Zero Dimension Game Neptune Z While, as usual, slacking off from her duties as a CPU, Neptune finds an old gaming console which once again transports both her and Nepgear to another dimension. This time the two find themselves in the Zero Dimension, a dimension that has been completely destroyed by four beings knows as "Dark Megami". There they meet Uranus Uzume, a CPU whom has lost her memories, and also cross paths with an older version of Neptune, whom is from yet another dimension. Together they must save the doomed dimension while trying to find a way to bring Neptune and Nepgear back home. Hyperdimension Game Neptune G Following their adventure in the Zero Dimension, Neptune and Nepgear have parted ways with Uzume and returned home to the Hyperdimension. The CPU's Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert, decide to hold a festival with a duel between each other as the main attraction. Their fight is, however, interfered by a four-person group named Golden Third, whom defeat and take over their nations. This causes the CPU's to each go on their own guest to take back their nations. Heart Dimension Game Neptune H It will take place in the Heart Dimension, which is described to be "a dimension full of mysteries" ''and will focus on an adventure into the goddesses heart.'' Characters Returning Characters: * Neptune * Noire * Vert * Blanc * Nepgear * Uni * Ram * Rom * IF * Compa * Histoire * Arfoire New Characters: * Uranus Uzume (Orange Heart) * Umio * Neptune (Zero Dimension) * S-Sha (Based on Square-Enix) * B-Sha (Based on Bandai-Namco) * K-Sha (Based on Konami) * C-Sha (Based on Capcom) All the CPU and Candidates return for this game. There is also a new grown-up version of Neptune. Also IF, Compa and Histoire will appear as well. The three patron goddesses in Next form. Big differences (from the normal goddess form) can be clearly seen as a glance, but it would be more interesting to know about possible changes in the fighting style in the actual implementation of the Next Form. Also, since the goddesses change their personality when transformed, there may be further changes (in personality) when they activate the Next Form. A new character Uranus Uzume, a red hair pigtail girl carrying a megaphone, will join her. Her name follows that she is also based on a planet and may be another Sega based character, most likely the Dreamcast. She will have a CPU form named Orange Heart. There are also 4 more characters in the game called "Golden Third" (comes from third party developers) that might be based on Konami, Capcom, Square Enix and Bandai Namco. Information April 10, 2014 - The teaser showing characters and stuff. April 30, 2014 - The trailer shows the 3 new dimensions. June 17, 2014 - The trailer shows the game is for PS4. July 17, 2014 - The trailer showing Golden Third. System in this game, There would be a special battle with extra large enemy and it'd be different with ordinary battle, and there is a new transformation called "Next Form" that will change the hearts personality and a new enemy powers which they are: *'General Afimo Ujas' – Runs Gamindustri’s biggest summary site Shogun’s Summary Site,” which yields heavy profit. '' *'Stemax''' – A shinobi working for General Afimojasu. *'Golden Third' – A four-person group. Relationship with the goddesses unknown. Gallery Uranus.jpg Blondgirl.jpg Others.jpg Neptunevii2.jpg Neptunevii.jpg IkBuunp.jpg cDR5OEcl.jpg|Purple Heart's Next Form sK94GO6l.jpg|Black Heart's, White Heart's And Green Heart's Next Form rhRCErCl.jpg|Purple Heart's Next Form Sketch zSB0ZbWl.jpg|The Enemies Neptunia_VII.jpg Neptunia_VII2.jpg Neptunia_VII3.jpg Neptunia_VII4.jpg External Links *Official Japanese Site -http://www.compileheart.com/neptune/v2/ Trivia *This is the first game of the franchise to be released on the PlayStation 4 console. *The initials VII have two meanings. One is that the game might be a sequel to Victory. Also, if you count the PSVita games and remakes, this is the seventh game in the franchise. *In addition, the word "shin" (新, lit. "New") also a play on words for another Japanese character called "shin" (神, also read as "kami" in as seen in previous title). *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II Will span three dimensions 1- Zero Dimension Neptunia Z Ragnarok's Goddess at the edge of the cliff, 2- Hyperdimension Neptunia G: Gold Bellwether Gamindustri's existence transformation 3- Heart Dimension Neptunia H: Trilogy Final and thus to the legend. *During initial planning, Compile Heart originally wanted to make this game into three separate games. it was decided instead to make them into one game. Trailers Hyperdimension Neptunia VII PV1 Shin Jigen Game Neptune VII PV2「新次元ゲイム ネプテューヌVII」PVゼロ次元編 PS4「新次元ゲイム ネプテューヌVII」PV超次元編-0 Category:Game Category:Shin Jigen Game Neptune VII Category:Neptune's Game